The present invention relates generally to lifting mechanisms in conjunction with vehicles, and more particularly to a wheelchair lift facilitating entrance into and egress from a van by a wheelchair user.
A number of U.S. patents are directed to wheelchair lifts for vans as follows:
Williams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,292 PA1 Manning, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,048 PA1 Dake, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,955 PA1 Gates, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,437 PA1 Dake, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,641 PA1 Rice et al., 1,141,713 PA1 Hall, 1,051,390 PA1 Hawks, 1,092,555 and lower the platform.
However, none of these devices neither incorporate a chain device mechanism of any sort, nor do they provide rear entry into the vehicle.
The Ricon Corporation of Sun Valley, Calif. provides a van lift which provides rear entry into the van, there model designation "Classic R30A Rider". However, this device appears to rely upon parallel arm linkage and does not utilize a recess cut into the bumper and floor of the rear of the van.
Another additional unpatented device offered by South Coast Dodge of Costa Mesa, Calif. does provide for rear entry by wheelchair users into the van. This device, however does not utilize the benefits of a recess into the rear of the van structure and does not include a chain drive mechanism to activate the platform.
Several Canadian patents are also known to applicant as follows:
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a wheelchair lift system to be incorporated into, and provide for, rear entry into the van by wheelchair users.
It is another object of this invention to provide improved physical accessability into and out of a van equipped with the present invention by the utilization of a recess formed into the rear of the vehicle.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a van lift system for wheelchair users with improved reliability and a unique drive chain and drive means arrangement for lifting and lowering the platform.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a rear entry wheelchair lift for vans which allows the van to be completely closed to conceal all related structure when not in use.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: